


in your glory

by oceandoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandoe/pseuds/oceandoe
Summary: Falling, Adam thinks, being near an Archangel’s grace feels like falling.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	in your glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506330) by [thirtyspells (weatherveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/pseuds/thirtyspells). 



> Again, shoutout to BurnedGrass my beta reader. Thank you :">

Sometimes, when the memories of the Cage become too much, Michael would hold Adam. It’s weird, Adam thinks, because this was what they did inside the Cage, Michael’s resplendent wings enfolding him, shielding him from Lucifer’s wrath and Sam’s anguish, giving him an illusion of serenity. Repeating such action when they are already back on Earth should have given him sickening flashbacks of Hell instead of calming him down from it.

Michael hugs him in his true form, brighter than the sun, but not as burning. Adam was once told it was only because he had the rare ability to perceive angels’ true visages, otherwise his eyeballs would have turned into ashes. Maybe someday, being able to see Michael will be enough to ease Adam’s hatred for his own special bloodline.

_Then God said: “Let there be light”, and there was light._

Adam remembers turning thirteen when some philosophical questions began to pester him. What is life? What is this world? What is the nature of reality? As ridiculous as it might sound, those were enough to make a seventh-grader lose sleep and shiver at the thought of eternity and infinity. Ironically, years later, the answers to those questions turn out to be much more boring and ludicrous than he has ever thought it would be. In the end, he figures God is an asshole.

Even so, he can’t help thinking about that line whenever he looks at Michael. As if the world is indeed magnificent, as if the light has just been divided from darkness and there is Michael.

Falling, Adam thinks, being near an Archangel’s grace feels like falling. It sounds no better than mockery, even blasphemy, but that is the word. Falling through time and space for what feels like forever, as though he’s a star being formed. It’s horrifying, yet somehow the most peaceful thing left in his life at the moment.

They don’t get to have what they deserve, perhaps they never will. But the moment he is within Michael’s light, the world doesn’t seem to be too much yet too empty, it feels right, even just for an instant.


End file.
